I seek financial assistance for a work on medical history. My manuscript has been accepted for publication by Duke University Press contingent upon a subsidy from an institutional source. This study is a biography of James McGrigor, a surgeon in the British army. During the wars of the French Revolution, McGrigor served with his regiment in Europe, Africa, the Caribbean, and the East Indies, and he pioneered in devising preventive measures designed to protect his troops from disease. During the Peninsular War, he became Principal Medical Officer to the Duke of Wellington, and after Waterloo, McGrigor was appointed Director-General of the Medical Department. He is honored today as the "father of the Royal Army Medical Corps." In my manuscript preface, I justify the need for this study, I mention the scope of the source material consulted, and I explain that a large gap exists in historical literature about British military medicine for the early nineteenth century. Not only is McGrigor a significant but a neglected medical figure, but military medicine is a relatively unfamiliar area of historical scholarship. I hope that my work will be regarded as a useful contribution to the field. The only factor that inhibits the publication of this study is that Duke University Press estimates limited sales for this work, i.e. under 2,000 copies. Hence, Duke requires a subsidy to assist with the financing. I have offered to subsidize the printing myself with the sum of $2,500, but my offer is still being considered. I have been unable to secure financial aid from ten state and private sources; no other source of funding is available to me. I enclose the entire manuscript with this proposal for consideration by the Advisory Council.